Secrets and troubles
by BigSmile1983
Summary: The girls discover that the moon pool is changed and Emma returns to the Gold Coast. Will she and Bella become friends? During Cleo's morning swim she sees another tail, to who does it belong? And what about the three other girls that has a sudden interest in Mako Island? And what to do next when an old enemy of the girls return, can they protect themself? Set after s3, involves OC
1. Introduction

**Heyy, I just watched to first ep of the new serie Mako mermaids, and I had all the sudden inspiration for a new story. I know it's a cross-over story, but since Mako mermaids insn't in the list and I don't know how to do it I placed it under H2o Just add water. Hope you don't mind:DD**

* * *

**Introducing the characters:**

**Name: **Rikki Chadwick**  
Age: **18 years**  
Family: **Parents divorced, lives with her father in a trailer park**  
Hair color: **Blond**  
Job:** Works as manageress at the Café called Rikki's**  
Likes:** Swimming, parties, shopping and hanging out with the girls**  
Dislikes:** Miriam, Sophie, Charlotte, Evie  
**Friends: **Cleo, Emma, Bella, Lewis, Ash, Will**  
Status: **Single**  
Love interest: **Brett

**Name: **Cleo Sertori**  
Age: **17 years**  
Family: **Parents divorced, lives with her father who's re-married with Sam, and her little sister Kim**  
Hair color: **Brown**  
Job: **Dolphin trainer at the Marine Park**  
Likes: ** Working with Ronnie, swimming, hanging out with Lewis and her other friends**  
Dislikes: **Miriam, Charlotte, fighting with Kim  
**Friends: **Rikki, Emma, Bella, Ash, Will**  
Status: **Relation with Lewis

**Name: **Emma Gilbert**  
Age: **18 years**  
Family: **Living with her Mom and Dad and her little brother Elliot**  
Hair color: **Blond**  
Job: **Waitress at Rikki's Café**  
Likes: **Swimming, shopping**  
Dislikes: **Miriam, Charlotte  
**Friends: **Cleo, Rikki, Lewis and maybe Bella**  
Status: **Relation with Ash

**Name: **Bella Hartley**  
Age: **18 years**  
Family: **Living with her mom and dad**  
Hair color: **Blond**  
Job: **Sings in a band at Rikki's café**  
Likes: **Swimming, shopping, singing, long walks on the beach**  
Dislikes: **Sophie,  
**Friends: **Cleo, Rikki, Lewis, Ash and maybe Emma**  
Status: **Relation with Will

**Name: **Zane Bennett**  
Age: **18 years**  
Family: **Parents divorced, lives with his dad who got a new girlfriend every week**  
Hair color: **Black**  
Job: **Owner of Rikki's café**  
Likes: **Motor crossing, hanging out with Nate  
**Dislikes: **Will  
**Friends: **Nate**  
Love interest: **Rikki

**Name: **Lewis McCartney**  
Age: **17 years**  
Family: **Living with his parents and four older brothers**  
Hair color: **Blond**  
Job: **Working in the lab of the Marine Park**  
Likes: **Fishing and hanging out with Cleo and his other friends**  
Dislikes: **Zane, Nate  
**Friends: **Will, Ash, Rikki, Emma, Bella**  
Status: **Relation with Cleo

**Name: **Ash**  
Age: **18 years**  
Family: **Parents are divorced, lives with his mother and sister Evie**  
Hair color:** Brown**  
Job:** Horse trainer**  
Likes: **Horse riding, doing things with Emma**  
Dislikes: **Zane, Nate  
**Friends:** Lewis, Will, Cleo, Rikki, Bella**  
Status: **Relation with Emma

**Name: **Will Benjamin**  
Age: **18 years**  
Family: **Shares a boatshed with his sister Sophie**  
Hair color: **Dirty blond**  
Job:  
Likes: **Swimming alone and with the girls, exploring **  
Dislikes: **Zane, Nate  
**Friends: **Lewis, Ash, Rikki, Cleo, and Emma**  
Status: **Relation with Bella

**Name: **Zac Blakely**  
Age: **15 years**  
Family:  
Hair color: **Brown**  
Job:  
Likes: **Swimming, fishing, camping**  
Dislikes: **Nate**  
Friends:** Cam, Brett**  
Status: **Relation with Evie

**Name: **Cam**  
Age:** 15 years**  
Family:  
Hair color: **Blond**  
Job:  
Likes: **Fishing, swimming**  
Dislikes: **Nate, Zane  
**Friends: **Zac, Brett**  
Love interest: **Nixie

**Name: **Brett Burns**  
Age: **17 years**  
Family: **Lives with his mother and two older sisters**  
Hair color: **Brown**  
Job:  
Likes: **Swimming, hanging out with his friends**  
Dislikes: **Zane, Nate  
**Friends: **Zac, Cam**  
Love interest: **Rikki

**Name: **David  
**Age: **15 years**  
****Family:** Lives with his dad and brother Joe **  
****Hair color: **Brown**  
Job: **Works at his dad's café named Ocean Café**  
Likes:  
Dislikes: **His older brother's behavior**  
Friends: **Carly, Sirena, **  
Love interest: **Sirena

**Name: **Carly**  
Age: **16 years**  
Family: **Emma Gilbert's cousin**  
Hair Color: **Blond**  
Job: **Works at the Ocean Café**  
Likes: **Shopping**  
Dislikes:  
Friends: **David, Sophie, Evie, Charlotte**  
Love interest: **David

**Name: **Nixie**  
Age: **15 years**  
Family: ** Lives with her two friends since the pod moved away**  
Hair color: **Brown**  
Job:  
Likes: **Adventurious things what brings her sometimes in trouble**  
Dislikes: **Sophie, Charlotte, Miriam, Evie  
**Friends: **Sirena, Lyla**  
Love interest: **

**Name:** Lyla**  
Age: **15 years**  
Family: **Lives with her two friends since the pod moved away**  
Hair color: **Blond**  
Job:  
Likes:  
Dislikes: **That her friends bring her into trouble all the time**  
Friends: **Nixie, Sirena**  
Love interest: **Zac

**Name: **Sirena**  
Age: **15 years**  
Family: **Has an older sister but now lives alone with her two friends since her sister and the pod moved away**  
Hair color: **Blond**  
Job:  
Likes: **Making new friends**  
Dislikes: **The quarrels between her friends**  
Friends: **Nixie, Lyla**  
Love interest: **David

**Name: **Evie**  
Age: **16 years**  
Family: **Lives with her mother and brother Ash**  
Hair color: **Dark brown**  
Job: **Works at the Ocean Café**  
Likes: **Hanging out and shopping with friends**  
Dislikes: **That her boyfriend Zac seems to hide something for her, all her brothers and Zac's friends, camping  
**Friends:** Sophie, Charlotte, Carly**  
Status: **Relation with Zac

**Name: **Charlotte Watsford**  
Age: **17 years**  
Family: **Lives with her mother**  
Hair color: **Brown reddish**  
Job: **Waitress at her mom's restaurant**  
Likes: **Painting, drawing, swimming**  
Dislikes: **Rikki, Cleo, Emma, Bella, dolphin's  
**Friends: **Sophie, Evie, Carly**  
Love interest: **Lewis

**Name: **Sophie Benjamin**  
Age: **19 years**  
Family: **Shares a boat house with her brother Will**  
Hair color: **Red**  
Job: **Waitress at Rikki's café, try's to be manageress again**  
Likes: **Annoying Rikki and her friends, shopping with friends**  
dislikes: **Rikki and her friends  
**Friends: **Charlotte, Evie, Carly**  
Love interest: **Zane

**Name: **Nate**  
Age: **18 years**  
Family: **Lives with his parents and little brother**  
Hair color:** Brown**  
Job: **Plays in the band at Rikki's café**  
Likes: **Girls, motor crossing, annoying Lewis, Ash and Will**  
Dislikes: **Lewis, Will, Ash, Zac, Brett, **  
Love intrest: **Sophie, Cleo, Bella

* * *

**I know this is just a introduction chapter, but what do you think? Review if you like to read the next chapter:DD**


	2. Changes

**Hey everyone, thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, they mean a lot. Happy to see there are a few exited readers for this cross-over story:DD I made a few changes in the previous chapter, add a few new characters to the list:DD Anyway, here is chapter two of this story.**

* * *

Slowly Rikki turned over, pressing her alarm clock off. She was just about to go to sleep again when she heard her phone ring. "Not now" she growled annoyed, pulling her sheets up to cover her ears. _Who has the nerve to call me so early? _Rikki thought moving further under the sheets. The phone stopped and Rikki sighed in relief, trying to sleep again but a few seconds later the phone started to ring again and it started to be really annoying now. Angry she moved from under the sheets, grabbing her phone and looked at the screen to see who was calling. _Of course. Only Lewis has the courage to call so early_.

"Leave me alone!" Rikki said annoyed, hung up again before Lewis could say anything and pressed the phone off. _He won't bother me anymore__,_ Rikki thought, smiled satisfied and laid down again trying to get some sleep.

* * *

Cleo yawned, walking into the kitchen where her father made breakfast.

"Would you like some pancakes too?" he asked as soon he saw his older daughter walking into the kitchen.

"No. I think I'll have some cereal," Cleo replied, grabbing the milk out of the fridge.

"That would be Lewis" her father said as soon they heard someone knocking at the door. "You would almost think he lives here. Maybe I should start asking rent."

"Not funny, dad" Cleo said over her shoulder while walking towards the front door. "He isn't always here."

"Yes he is. He leaves late at night and is here first thing in the morning" Don said placing the pancakes on some plates.

"You're overdramatic dad" Cleo said opening the door. "Hi Lewis." Cleo took a step towards Lewis and kissed him on his cheek. "Come in."

"I'm happy you aren't in a grumpy mood" Lewis said smiling while walking inside. "Rikki wasn't in a pleasant mood when I tried calling her earlier" Lewis explained when he saw Cleo's confused look.

"Well, we all know Rikki isn't a morning person" Cleo said smiling, walking into the living room with Lewis following her. "But why did you want to call her?"

"Well, there is something I need to tell you. Maybe later, in private" Lewis said looking at Cleo's dad who still stacked pancakes in the kitchen.

"That's fine" Cleo replied who understood it must have something to do with their mermaidness. "Did you call Bella?"

"Yes" Lewis replied sitting down onto the couch. "I sent Rikki a text because it seems she turned her phone off."

"Okay, then I will take a bath and we'll meet everyone at the café" Cleo said, walking into the hallway and heading upstairs.

* * *

An hour later Rikki finally walked into the café, looking around for her friends who sat in the corner, far away from the other costumers.

"So, what's up?" Rikki asked walking towards them, sitting down behind the table next to Bella. "You said it was important."

"Yes, it is" Lewis replied not talking louder then a whisper.

"Well, hurry up" Rikki said annoyed.

"Something has changed about Mako Island" Lewis started. "I went there this morning walking towards the cave entrance, but it isn't there anymore."

"What do you mean? It isn't there anymore?" Cleo asked looking confused at her friends. "Are you sure you were at the right place?"

"I've walked that path the last three years almost every day. I'm pretty sure I know how to find it" Lewis replied. "I'm telling you. The entrance is gone. It's completely solid rock.

"It sounds like you hit your head" Rikki said smirking. "Cave entrances don't disappear."

"Well, take a look for yourself then if you don't believe me" Lewis said a bit hurt.

"I believe you, Lewis" Cleo said placing her hand on his arm. "But maybe we should take a look as well. To see if more has changed."

"Fine, then" Rikki replied. "But let's eat first."

"Don't you think it's more important to look first?" Cleo asked.

"I haven't eaten yet" Rikki replied in defense.

"Well, hurry up then" Cleo said, rolling her eyes.

"Do I need to order anything for any of you too?" Rikki asked standing up from the seat looking at her friends.

"I'm fine" Lewis replied taking Cleo's hand from his arm, holding it between his hands and kissed it gently.

"Ugh!" Rikki said while rolling her eyes. "How about you?" she asked, looking at Bella.

"I'll have a strawberry smoothie, please" Bella said smiling.

Rikki turned around walking towards the counter and ordered a strawberry smoothie for Bella and a juice and sandwich for herself.

* * *

"I just can't believe we are home again" Emma said, throwing all her bags on the couch and plopped down next to them while a cloud of dust blew up when she did. "I just can't wait to see Rikki and Cleo again."

"I understand hun," Lisa said smiling while walking towards the windows and threw them all open. "But first you have to unpack a few things and help me with cleaning and dusting."

"Do I have to?" Emma asked giving her mother a tired look. "We just got home."

"I know sweetie, but we really need to clean up first before your dad and Elliot arrive." Lisa grabbed a few bags and started to unpack them while Emma stood up slowly and took her own bags up to her room.

She was really happy to be home again; even though she did like the traveling. Her mother was right when she told her that it would be a great opportunity for her and Elliot. They saw a lot of different places and countries and she enjoyed staying in each and every one of them. Even though she sometimes missed the company of her friends. During her time away she did keep in contact with them by email and they told her that they met a new girl who also turned out to be a mermaid. At first she felt a bit sad, because it felt like they replaced her. But then she realized Rikki and Cleo would never do that to her and told them she couldn't wait to meet her when she got back.

But now she was back home and even though she couldn't wait to see Cleo and Rikki again she was a bit afraid of meeting Bella. After all she didn't know much about her, only that she became a mermaid at the age of nine in a pool in Ireland. She was scared Bella wouldn't like her and force Cleo and Rikki in to not liking her too.

_Don't be silly_ Emma said to herself. _They would never do something like that. _Emma placed her bag onto her bed and slipped it open, taking her clothes out of it. Even though they had washed their clothes it still stinks a bit because the long travel back home. Emma tossed them into a washing basket and start to unpack all her other things like the little present she had bought for her friends before she went downstairs again to start helping her mom with cleaning the house.

* * *

Bella, Cleo and Rikki swam towards Mako Island while Lewis followed them with his boat to meet them at the beach. But before the girls went to the beach they swam first at the moon pool, which at first glance still looked the same as always. But as soon they surfaced from the water they noticed the pool had changed.

Instead of the one large rock in the pool, that they always had used to go in and out the pool, there was now also rocks around the pool just a bit beneath the water level. Formed like a little bench.

The girls swam towards it and leaned against it while looking up straight into the cone of the volcano that still looked the same as always.

"Lewis is right" Cleo said, looking around. "Not only the pool, but also the cave is changed. The entrance where we came through the first time we got here is gone."

Rikki and Bella looked and saw Cleo was right. Instead of the opening that lead to the cave entrance above ground there was now nothing else but solid rock.

"I don't understand" Cleo said swallowing a few times. "Why has everything changed?"

"I don't know" Rikki replied softly, still looking around.

For a few minutes they didn't speak, just trying to figure out why the pool had changed. Why Mako Island had changed. They just couldn't understand. They all three looked up towards the underwater entrance as soon as they heard someone coming in. A few seconds later they saw Lewis surface the water.

"I knew you would be here" Lewis said, swimming to the opposite side of the pool and sat down on the rock bench. "I see the pool and cave have changed as well."

* * *

"I just can't figure out why the pool has changed" Lewis said, as soon they walked into Cleo's house. "But I will do some testing."

"Not the testing again" Rikki said a bit annoyed and sat down on the couch.

"He's just trying to help" Cleo replied walking into the kitchen to get some drinks.

"Well, as long as we don't have to be his Guiney pigs" Rikki said, grabbing a magazine from the coffee table.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door.

"Will you get that?" Cleo asked Bella while placing the drinks on the table.

"Sure" Bella replied, stood up and walked to the door to open it. On the doorstep stood a tall blond girl, looking confused at Bella.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review if you like to read the next chapter:DD**


End file.
